The subject invention is directed to hydrocinnamonylhydroxamic acid derivatives which are useful as anti-hypertensive agents.
There are a number of agents presently known which have been used in the treatment of hypertensive crisis. Such agents are utilized to bring about a drop in blood pressure until subsequent measures can be taken to maintain and stabilize a patient suffering with hypertension. Those agents presently available for treatment have been found to act by one of three methods. That is to say that said agents act by suppressing the sympathetic nervous system, by directly relaxing vascular smooth muscle, or by contracting extracellular and plasma volumes with a temporary reduction in cardiac output. In the presence of hypertensive crisis, however, only parenterally administered agents that act directly on vascular smooth muscle have been found to be of particular utility. In this connection it is noted that the ideal dilating agent should reduce peripheral vascular resistance without affecting the heart and/or the sympathetic nervous system. Thus, its hemodynamic action should promote adequate tissue perfusion without compromising cardiovascular reflex regulatory mechanisms.
Hydroxamic acid derivatives have previously been disclosed to have utility as pharmaceutical agents in the treatment of various diseases. In particular hydrocinnamonylhydroxamic acid derivatives have been disclosed to have anti-hypertensive actions when administered to warm blooded animals. The subject invention is distinguished from said previously disclosed derivatives both in terms of structure and in the substantially improved results obtained from the use thereof.